


求爱3

by IRISisme



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRISisme/pseuds/IRISisme





	求爱3

金知元现在和金韩彬是铁打的炮友，金韩彬随call随到，金知元也是一如既往的性欲很强。

久而久之，他们聊天软件也不只是为了告诉对方去那个酒店的几零几，金知元有时候会发新歌的demo给金韩彬，金韩彬有时候也会约金知元出去吃个饭。

金知元要去外地演出一周，他打电话给金韩彬，

韩彬啊，我要去外地一个星期，等我回来来我家吧。

一星期？这么久啊，哥，你没我行不行啊？

好了好了，不说了，理行李呢，拜。

没等金韩彬的拜说出来，金知元就挂了电话。

果然，正如金韩彬所想，金知元在走后的第二天就给他打了电话，

韩彬啊...哥...想你了。

哥，你早点回家吧，别喝了。  
金知元那黏黏糊糊的喝醉了的嗓音撩疯了金韩彬。

多和我打会儿电话吧……

不了，我之后要考试啊，复习呢。

别挂...别挂就好....我不会打扰你的。

行吧。

韩彬...韩彬啊……

怎么了？

叫我名字。

金知元，你再这样我就挂电话了。

马上...马上就好了……就再一下。

金韩彬抑制自己往那方面想，可是，金知元的喘息就像一只巨大的手，拉着金韩彬过来那条界线。

哥，你是不是在手淫。

啊...没有啊……不是啊……

死鸭子嘴硬，让我看看。  
金韩彬挂了电话，拨通了视频电话。  
金知元秒接。

金知元那边的画面黑乎乎的，看不太清。

哥，开灯。

金知元很乖打开了灯。

拿远点，看不到。

没...没有啊...你要看什么啊……

行，那我挂了，寝室没人就是好啊，可以好好复习。

金知元拿了个水瓶架着手机。

乖了。  
金韩彬做完最后一题，收起笔，打开另一本书。

哥为什么可以无缘无故的发情啊？撸出来也不一定舒服吧。哥现在一定很想有人把你操到失禁，后面合都合不上吧。

听了这句话的金知元，似乎瞬间就射了，明明金韩彬自己也快忍不住了，但他还是装作认真复习的样子。

好了，我不打扰你了，拜。

嗯。

挂断电话的同时，金韩彬说了一句操。之后，走到卫生间撸了一发，他满脑子都是金知元的脸，他的线条。

等你回来，我要好好治治你这随时发情的毛病了。  
他走出卫生间的时候说了这样一句话。

金知元给金韩彬打视频电话一起撸的情况很让金韩彬头疼，考试重要，金知元也重要，金韩彬不想和金知元只是限定于炮友这个角色，他想要进一步的发展，这也不是不可能。

毕竟自己在郑帝元面前装小白兔也有一段时间了，从金韩彬第一次遇到郑帝元的时候，他就是以小白兔的形式出现的。

金韩彬想找自己幼时的邻家哥哥很久了，那个有着兔牙和小熊维尼的哥哥，现在的金韩彬只能记起来一些零零碎碎的画面，

当时十岁的金知元拿着一个棒棒糖去幼儿园接小金韩彬的画面。

还有金知元有次抢走了金韩彬的棒棒糖，那是他在幼儿园跑步得第一的奖励，金韩彬坐在地上急的哇哇大哭，嘴上胡乱地说着我不要再理你了，金知元从小时候小混混的性格就被自己的哥哥培养的很好，金知元跑回家把自己攒的棒棒糖全部装到卫衣的口袋里，还拿着维尼，和金韩彬说，

这个是我哥哥给我的，他比我还大呢，但是，我喜欢韩彬多过于喜欢维尼哦，韩彬要是和维尼一起掉水里，我肯定会救韩彬的，你看这是我所有的棒棒糖了，我都给你，韩彬不哭了。

金知元坐在地上，把口袋里所有的棒棒糖全掏出来，是金韩彬喜欢的菠萝味，他用自己的衣服袖子给金韩彬擦眼泪，金韩彬哭的抽抽嗒嗒的，话也说不完整。

金韩彬也算是复仇了，如今他让自己的金知元哥哥在自己身下上气不接下气，哭的抽抽嗒嗒，话也说不完整。

金知元很喜欢这个弟弟。  
金韩彬很喜欢这个哥哥

但是没等金韩彬幼儿园上完，金知元就搬到国外去了，金韩彬的妈妈也没告诉小金韩彬他的知元哥哥搬到哪里去了，

这件事也就随着时间被金韩彬丢掉了，直到他高中的时候梦到了小时候和一个哥哥一起玩的画面，他也想起来了这件事，那时的他也只是抱着想找到金知元，找他吃顿饭，叙叙旧罢了。

谁知道他18岁那天就见到了自己最喜欢的知元哥哥，可是，金知元却不记得他了。

金韩彬也就装作不认识，可谁又知道，重逢第一天就被骗上床，自己明明这么喜欢金知元，他却不记得自己，那天金韩彬是有点生气的和金知元做爱的。

大自然有个规律，弱肉强食，老虎也总是要吃兔子的。

下了飞机的金知元和金韩彬发了条消息，

韩彬呐，你有课么，没课就来机场接我，然后就去我家吧。

我没课，换个衣服就来。

什么人呐，一落地就要做么，金韩彬很不高兴，但还是换上衣服，打车往机场赶。

哥，这次演出的怎么样？

挺好的。

到了家，金知元终于能释放本性，也算得上是禁欲了一个星期了。

金知元想要亲金韩彬，却被推开了。

怎么了，韩彬不想做么？

不是，哥，你先回答我一个问题。

好。

哥，做我男朋友。  
这句不是问句，不是在征求意见。

做完告诉你。

金知元凑上去却又被推开。

哥，回答我好还是不好。

你觉得我们是什么关系？

我喜欢哥，所以我把你当男朋友看，而且你不是也给我操了？

你都把我当男朋友看了，我比你多活这么多年白活的？我都默认了。现在能做了吧，我真的快难受死了。

金韩彬终于喜笑颜开，但他还有件心事。

现在让自己的男朋友爽爽才是最重要的吧。

哥，今天我都听你的。

真的？把衣服脱了。

金韩彬乖乖的脱了所有的衣服。金知元也尝到了甜头。

那么接下来，韩彬能好好操我吗？  
金知元脸不红心不跳的说出了这种话。

什么啊，这哥怎么这样，性欲这么高的么？金韩彬想。

去床上。

金韩彬打开床头柜，拿出润滑，打开盖子发现用完了。

用韩彬的精液吧，当润滑。

好，听哥的。

金知元握上金韩彬的性器，好久不见。

韩彬知道吗，我自己弄的时候都在想着你，我也好喜欢韩彬。

金知元摸摸金韩彬性器的顶端，金知元有点不专注，他在想别的事，

哥，你能亲亲他么？

金知元没有亲他的性器，而是伸出舌头，从顶端一点一点往下舔，酥酥麻麻的，这是金韩彬的味道，是金知元想了一个星期的味道，金韩彬的手抓紧了床单，额头的青筋凸起。

金韩彬看到金知元扭着腰，

哥，你就这么想要吗，那我都给哥吧。

自从上次和金知元视频完金韩彬就没什么时间释放自己，反正等他回来，金韩彬也是要好好教教金知元的。

韩彬，喜欢么。

喜欢，要是哥更风骚一点就好了。

最后金知元把金韩彬的精液往自己的身后涂，本就湿漉漉的，再加上金韩彬的精液，是很完美的润滑。

金韩彬不喜欢后入，但金知元喜欢，金韩彬想看他的脸，但金知元不想让他看自己的脸。

他想都没想，把金知元推倒在床上，把他的腿掰开，一脸被强奸的感觉，

哥，你别用这种眼神看着我啊，我啥也没干啊。

你快点进来。

金知元太想要了，扩张都没做完全就想要金韩彬干他，这是会受伤的，但他又哪能顾得上这么多。金韩彬一点一点探索这秘密的宝藏。

哥，你这个星期自己玩过后面么？

没...没有...

那就是有人操你了？  
金韩彬暂停了探索。

没有....

那为什么感觉不太一样？哥，你就说实话吧。

我...我在飞机..飞机上的卫生间....玩...玩过。

哥，原来你喜欢这种的么？好啊，那之后我们去旅行，飞机，火车，你挑。  
金韩彬也没再继续下去，他从金知元身体里出来，小恶魔又出现了。

哥，你在飞机上是怎么玩的，玩给我看看。  
金韩彬简直是两眼放光。

韩彬...别闹我了….韩彬哥哥....来嘛……  
金知元想给金韩彬撒个娇卖个萌混过去，即便是老套的剧情。

Damn it.  
金韩彬差点就被勾过去了。

金知元看他没什么反应，放下自尊心，

就一次哦，以后不行了。  
金知元咬着红润的唇，他把手指插了进去，模仿性爱的时候的动作。

很诱人，就像夏娃被蛇诱惑去吃禁果那样，金韩彬就是夏娃。

金知元脸红，耳朵红，他时不时的瞄一眼金韩彬，自己得不到解放，对面的人也没什么动作。

金韩彬想，是时候该告诉金知元了。

他狠狠的，带有感情的插进金知元的身体里，金知元低低地喘了一声。

哥，你还记得我是谁么？

你是...韩彬啊....为...为什么...这么问？

我还是不记得我了，以前哥可是把我欺负的满脸泪痕，哭的上气不接下气。

你是...我以前...的....邻居...

哥，你可算是想起我了，你以前开始抢我的棒棒糖吃，现在你还是那么爱吃啊，上下两个小嘴都爱。

我....想起来了……  
金知元染上了哭腔。

为什么哥不记得我了呢，我喜欢哥喜欢好久了，可哥当时头都不回的走了。  
金韩彬身下的动作越来越快，他开始报复金知元了。

之后金韩彬拉着金知元到楼下吃东西。

哥，你等我一下，我去买点东西。  
金韩彬指了指对面的7-11

金知元一个人站在路灯下，有几只小虫子绕着灯泡飞，金知元打开手机，翻了翻ins，很无聊，退出去，点开聊天软件，发了条消息给金韩彬，

金韩彬，你好了没有，晚上很冷的，我进来找你。

不用，我马上好了。

过了很久，金韩彬插着口袋走了出来。

你怎么这么慢啊。

哥，等了我半小时。但是我等了哥十三年，等你来找我，可最后还是我先找到了你。

以后我不会再让你等我了。

吃么。  
金韩彬递给他一根棒棒糖，菠萝味的。

是小时候的味道，

很甜。

梦里出现的人，醒来就该去见他，生活就是这么简单。

END

 

最后一句是摘自《新桥恋人》


End file.
